Aerosolizing formulations for inhalation has been considered as a convenient alternative to injection for decades. This alternative to injections is particularly interesting for drugs which cannot be delivered orally, e.g. insulin. Although most compounds will effectively move from the lungs into the circulatory system there is considerable unpredictability in how much aerosolized formulation reaches the areas of the lungs where the material can move into the circulatory system. This results in inefficiency and unpredictability of dosing. A number of devices have been proposed for improving the efficiency of aerosol delivery, monitoring patients and teaching patients to correctly use delivery devices. The present invention makes it easy for the user to directly monitor aspects of aerosol delivery in a manner which improves repeatability of dosing.